BIG TIME GOOGDBYE
by big time rush carzy
Summary: WHEN JO LEAVES TO FILM HER MOVIE AND THE VICTORIOUS CAST COME TO STAY AT THE PALM WOODS THINGS GET STRANGE: CARLOS GETS A GIRLFRIEND LOGAN BETRAYS CAMILLE AND KENDALL GETS LOVE SICK WITH ALL THIS GOING ON AND GUSTAVO HAVING WRITERS BLOCK WHAT WILL HAPPEN?


Big time goodbyeChapter one: big time goodbye Written in Katie's point of view

As I woke up I saw the sun shower me through blinds it was the perfect day to play kickball in the palm woods park with mark, Danny, Sadie and Joe, then I herd a slightly loud strange whine coming from the living room I could tell in an instant it was Kendall. So I pulled on my pale blue jeans and my lucky yellow top. "Look honey she'll be back soon and everything will be the same as before" mom tried to convince him. He wasn't convinced. "Yeah right she'll just go to the movie and what happens? They'll kiss then they'll cuddle then fall in love I can jets love for MY JO in his eyes!"

"Well he is better looking than you!"

"Mom"

"Kidding, kidding lighten up. Look its gonna be fine we are gonna wait till Jo…"

"Wait Jo is filming NEW TOWN HIGH THE MOVIE now oh I though it would be in July, do you know they're shooting it in Paris the city of love and romance. And you might want to write another one of those love-song things or you can kiss jo goodbye! Like what I did there with the kiss and such?" by the time I had finished my amusing but slightly insensitive joke Kendall was whining again. I heard a quiet knock then and knew it was jo so I ran through the door and slammed it shut behind me

"Hi" I said bluntly

"Hey is Kendall here? He seemed pretty upset when I told him about the movie"

"What do you mean by upset?" I asked I was interested now

"Well he kind of ran of pulling his hair out and yelling death would be better and why me why me so I thought you know maybe just a tad upset! So can I see him? Is he here?"

The whine started again

" What's that?" Jo asked

"Emmmm… emmmm… it PICNIC yeah really sick but he'll be fine come on lets go get some…errrr… fruit smackers!"

"He sick can I see him?"

"Errrr… race you to the lobby"

"I should really talk to Kendall" she replied

"Winner gets 20 bucks!"

"Ok"

Chapter 2

BIG TIME HELLO

Written in the view of TORI

"So see you later girls and remember to be good," mom was gushing

"And if you need us call us"

Andre and I were doing a project on fame in the music industry so we decided to do our project on our favourite band: BIG TIME RUSH. Trina decided she wanted to meet James so now Andre, Beck, Cat, , Trina and I are all going this was going to a lot of hard chizz!

When we got they're we were astonished by the amount of people were there it was both amazing and weird at the same time! Sicowitz went to get the rooms then we went up. After 10 minutes, the boys and girls were ready to hit the pool when we were walking out André saw a cute girl over by the café table then Beck and went to see where they could by some fruit smackers, Trina just drifted of then and it was just me and Cat. "so, swim, sun, or spot boys?"

We waited two minutes and then looked at each other knowingly.

"BOYS" we said at the same time.

That was when it happened when I saw them "OMG IT'S BIG TIME RUSH!"

They looked over to see who called they're name and after looking for 10 seconds they saw us and ran over. I was looking at them running toward us and noticed that Kendall seemed upset I was literally jumping over the moon when they were sat on the sun beds next to us I could tell they were trying to chat us up when Cat said quite unexpectedly and loudly "we are from Hollywood Arts for talented musicians of actors!" they asked us to sing them something so we sang make it shine and they were astonished but I could not stop starring at Logan I mean he was so HOT. When they left (and I got Logan's number) I NOTICED Carlos wasn't in the pack I turned ton Cat and saw her and Carlos … sharing a corndog and laughing and then notice he had put HIS helmet on HER head I mean I read that he would never even let his best friends wear it and her had only known Cat for 7 minutes.

WOW love attack!

Chapter 3

Big time songs

Written in Katie's point of view


End file.
